


駄目な俺を許して（请原谅没用的我）

by yiduwandering



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiduwandering/pseuds/yiduwandering
Summary: 是说，不管在哪个世界线，乐和大和都得先分那么一次手，（恶趣味）





	駄目な俺を許して（请原谅没用的我）

八乙女小少爷恋爱了，这事天一眼就能看出来。龙之介看不出来，他问：“跟谁啊？我们认识吗？”天撇撇嘴，说：“恐怕就是二阶堂大和了。真是叫我刮目相看啊，我以为他怎么也不会把人追到手的。”

 

至少把脸上的傻笑收一收吧，以为镜头没对着你就安全了吗。去约会也不用找各种借口，大家都知道了，不要被狗仔拍到你们俩接吻就好。天有一肚子的牢骚要发，看到乐那副好像怀抱着被幸福充得要爆炸的气球似的样子，又发不出来了，他不想听乐念叨他的第一次恋情，那家伙一定婆妈又磨叽，磨叽中带着傻了吧唧的得意和自满，外加赤裸裸的炫耀，哪怕他九条天早就说过恋人是粉丝。

 

和泉三月不会在意这些。他勾着大和的肩膀大声道恭喜，又从他身上弹开，问是不是要避嫌。“没事，三仔你尽管勾肩搭背，气死八乙女是最好的。”大和说，脸上倒是带着笑。“Yamato！”Nagi冲了过来，“恭喜你的恋情开花结果！请保护它茁壮成长吧！”

 

“切，”大和一屁股坐在宿舍的沙发上，“反正两个月就会分手吧。”

 

“Oh，为什么这样说？”Nagi凑过来，“你难道不喜欢八乙女氏吗？”这话大和怎么会回答呢？他拿起冰凉的啤酒贴在了自己发烫的脸颊上，用躲闪的视线和心照不宣的默契，把问话躲了过去。

 

昨晚被告白的场景还在他的记忆中挥之不去，一遍遍重播，已经到了烦人的地步，虽说八乙女那张帅脸他是看不烦的，但那张嘴里吐出的话，可是让他惶恐极了。“二阶堂，我喜欢你，我会给你幸福的。”那家伙这么说。你喜欢我是何苦呢，谁需要你来给哥哥幸福啊，他想这样说，嘴唇却不争气地颤抖了起来，也许八乙女把这当做了感动和接受。你的吻技好差，这是大和能说出的第一句话。

 

“对不起，我会好好练习的。”刚刚强吻了别人的家伙，摸着嘴唇笑着说。他笑起来可真好看，大和的脑子一下子当机了，竟然没想起来要拒绝。反正也是一时冲动吧，新鲜劲儿一过去，八乙女就会厌烦的。大和谈过很多场恋爱，都是这样收场，只是作为同行，就算分手，以后还会合作，那是挺尴尬的。在他考虑着要不要现在就出去找八乙女说清楚的时候，Nagi和三月也结束了拍摄，回到了休息室。

 

“Yamato，在我们不在的时候……”Nagi严肃地问，“你和谁接吻了？”

 

大和猛地捂住嘴，接着发现自己没法再狡辩了。再说了，他悄悄地喜欢着八乙女乐的事，面前的两个人也不是不知道。“诺斯美亚人对爱情的气息是很敏感的。”Nagi说，但大和觉得最直接的证据大概是他的带点薄红的唇膏花了。

 

乐开始跟大和去约会，像地下党一样躲开团员的视线在手机上互相发信息。录音结束了。摄影开始了。抱歉，今天电视剧拍摄进度有点慢，晚上不能去喝酒了。没关系，辛苦了。乐化好妆做完发型之后会发张自拍过去。你也太骚包了，大和说，悄悄按下保存键。乐翻出了一整个文件夹的照片，美滋滋地嘲笑了大和一番。你别动，他说，举起手机拍下了羞愤得猛灌啤酒的大和，存到了加密相册里。

 

“哥哥就是喜欢你小子的脸！”大和说。他们在酒吧的包房里，倒不用担心有人听到，乐得寸进尺：“除了脸呢？”“没了。”大和没好气地说。声音，跳舞的姿势，热情的性格，横冲直撞的样子，全都喜欢，这是没办法说出口，只能用通红的耳尖来表达的。皮质的沙发躺起来有点凉，不如宿舍那个舒服，但亲吻让大和很是受用。“哟，吻技进步了嘛，没找别人练习吧？”他问，乐笑着锤了他一拳，让他别瞎说。

 

也有时候，约会的地点定在大和的房间。荞麦面小哥端着两碗面大摇大摆地进去，大和和武藏一起坐在地上（乐也开始把武藏看作某种宠物了），一个安静地在原地打转，一个抬起头来看他：“喔，有没有附送的啤酒啊？”乐把面碗放在桌上，说：“本店不提供这种服务。”只是宿舍的老房子隔音太差了，他们常常听见隔壁壮五的房间里传来音乐声，不禁感到一丝心虚而放弃太过大胆的念头。不过爱情这玩意来的时候宛如排山倒海，光是在电视台遇上乐的时候不要表现得太奇怪，大和就得花费一番演技。

 

这个世上有太多的眼睛，就连电视台安静的走廊里，也有闪着红光的漆黑的眼睛俯视着他们，打消除了一瞬的心绪不宁的视线相交以外的所有动作，乐想倾斜身体撞一下肩膀，或者干脆把手伸到大和的腰上去，但总顾及着那些眼睛，只能用一句“哦，辛苦了”作为告别。大和的眼中闪动的是什么，他读不出来，他总是在跟他的团员们说话，笑得很开心的样子，只投来一个近乎随便的眼神，其他人“啊，TRIGGER”这样叫出声的时候，他抬起手臂交叠在脑后，懒洋洋地问好。

 

虽说，恋爱不是只有温柔。

 

比两个月稍稍长一点。乐手机上的app说，那是他们交往的第86天。在第82天，他们甚至过了个像模像样的纪念日。“我想跟你分个手。”大和突然说。TRIGGER的休息室里只有他们两人，按照顺序轮到天拍摄，龙之介也去换装了，大和特地等到这个时候。“为什么？”乐强硬地凑上来，“我做错什么了吗？”

 

“没有没有，八乙女，你别离哥哥这么近啊。”大和用手掌推开乐的脸，在对方的眼中看到了受伤的情绪，他硬下心来，“就是，有点没感觉了吧，怎么说……本来也没多认真嘛。”

 

想好的说辞搅成一团糨糊，不得不撇开视线盯着桌上的绿植，是小小的球形仙人掌，长满了尖刺。乐总在设想很远的未来的事情，比方说，等到他从龙家里搬出来，要不要一起买个公寓。你想太远了吧，大和说，况且我还有一群小孩要照顾。他感到满足，又感到恐慌，对于他们的关系会演进成为的样子。

 

最好还是不要承诺，保持随时可以抽身而出的距离，这样，感到厌倦的时候也不会太过尴尬。“我不同意，”乐的声音硬邦邦的，“这种理由我没法接受。”因为你看起来完全不是不喜欢我了的样子，看到大和完全没有烧红，也没有颤抖的侧脸，他咽下了这句话。“你还是重新考虑一下吧。”取而代之地，他说。

 

就好像他能看透大和内心的想法，这很可怕，这样的了解也许会被用到其他的地方，枪尖反过来对准大和自己。他深吸了一口气，说：“我已经考虑好了。”乐长长地叹气。“至少，一起喝个酒还是可以的吧？”

 

“带上三仔或者十前辈的话。”大和说，于是，他如愿成为了乐的前男友。现在他们又得在不一样的方面担心那些眼睛了，毕竟两人关系好也是出了名的。强迫自己和对方对上视线，装作好哥们的样子，毫不在意地打招呼，互相调侃，在节目上接住对方抛来的梗。习惯了的话，也没有什么大不了的。

 

“乐多半是被甩了。”天说。这次龙之介也看出来了，因为他失魂落魄的样子实在太明显。他拉着乐去喝酒，乐说什么都不去，因为他们常去的店都曾是约会的场所，龙之介只好陪着他在家里喝。乐打着酒嗝，除此之外一言不发，在喝到第二天会宿醉爬不起来的程度之前，两人被天赶回了房间。“没出息的男人。”天把乐拖上床的时候说，龙之介报以苦笑。

 

大和没有要买醉的意思，甩了人的一方郁闷到借酒消愁，这怎么想都太不潇洒了。为了这一点可笑的自尊心，大和努力表现出云淡风轻的样子。“喜欢了他挺久倒是没错，”他对一脸担心的Nagi说，“但是一交往发现也就是那样吧，那个词叫什么来着，幻灭？对，很快就幻灭了。”

 

金发帅哥却不太买账：“Yamato，你在逞强。到底为什么要和八乙女氏分开？”他毫不留情地问，大和用惯常打哈哈的方式闪避过去，这毕竟是他的私事，Nagi就算站在好友的立场上，也没有继续追问的理由。他数次注意到三月担忧地盯着自己，暗自庆幸，还好没有把这事搞到人尽皆知，不然来自团员的关心就会首先让他崩溃。

 

大和觉得，自己怎样都好。随着时间推移，心头的苦涩啊后悔啊，还有仍然抱持着的那份恋爱的感情，全部都会消失。他甚至故意被拍到跟共演的女演员摆出亲近姿势的照片，虽然有点对不起她，不过对面的经纪人也不介意炒炒绯闻，给新剧加码的样子。在又一次合作之后，乐阴沉地看着他，他轻佻地冲他笑了。

 

他演得太真，乐反倒愈发确认了自己的判断。大和绝不是绝情的人，就算真的想要分手，也一定会表现出抱歉和心虚的样子来，而不是像现在这般潇洒得仿佛在刻意地做给他看。但大和就像滑溜的鲶鱼，狡猾地躲开他的每一次围追堵截，随手拿身边的人当作挡箭牌，或者干脆地直视着乐的眼睛，小声的，毫不动摇地说：“我以为我们已经分手了。”在乐愣住的一瞬间，他就轻巧地逃了。

 

是的，他在逃。乐反省来反省去，不知道他在逃什么。他想也许大和会没有安全感，因此给了他所有现下能给的承诺，他不知道他还有什么可害怕的。他们从从前就很合得来，也有共同语言，相互喜欢的感情更不可能是假的。“到820天的时候再庆祝啊，”乐晃晃手机，“我会记得的。”那个时候大和露出的是什么样的表情呢？他忘记了。

 

“我觉得啊，大和さん多半是怕你抛弃他，所以干脆先抛弃你，这样显得比较不伤自尊一点。”三月对乐说，过去了三个星期，乐还是想不通自己为什么会莫名其妙地被甩。“我不会抛弃他啊！”乐皱着眉头说，“我以为我表现得很明白了！”

 

三月摊手：“虽然不是很明白，不过大概就是这种原因吧。要是你真的做了什么不好的事，他绝对会跟我和Nagi发牢骚的。那个人啊，在跟自己较劲上特别有一套。”乐沉默地喝着烧酒，分手之后他连啤酒都不想喝了，会勾起回忆的东西还是不碰为好，毕竟他没有那么多时间为失恋伤心。

 

那边主动找上大和的是两个人，摆出双人联防的架势把大和堵在无人的更衣间，一个用身高封住他逃离的路径，另一个用气势迫使他屈服。“二阶堂大和，你最好还是跟乐做一个了断，他魂不守舍的，连带着TRIGGER都受到影响。”

 

“是啊，大和くん，我和天都很担心你们两个……”龙之介好声好气地说，但软硬兼施也没起到效果，大和梗着脖子，目光投向地板：“两位，你们耽误我的工作了。”这一看就是有话没说出口，但天和龙之介无论如何也没法从他嘴里骗出真相。

 

偏偏这个时候，他们的新剧撞了档期，番宣不仅忙碌，而且也不可能上同样的通告。那之后过去了两周，乐又买了几罐啤酒塞进冰箱里，加密的相册还没有删掉。“我可是第一次恋爱啊，结果谈了不到三个月就被甩了，念念不忘才是正常的吧？”天惯例地嘲讽他，他如此反驳，那个嘴坏的小鬼也愣了一瞬，难得地放软了态度：“还是快点走出来比较好。”

 

龙过来揽了揽他的肩膀。乐朝上瞟着天花板，就是走不出来才如此苦恼的啊。心中的疑惑和受伤满到快要炸出来，偏偏最近又没见到过面，比起看着手机里分手之前的照片，见到把他当空气的真人，心情反倒会不那么糟一些。好想他。虽然不想承认，但这就是乐现在的心情。行动派的乐在终于忍受不了的时候，选择从对手团看起来最好骗的人手里获取情报，反正只要几张天幸福地吃着甜甜圈的照片就可以了，都不需要他破费。

 

他在电视台门口堵住了大和，还有那个最近和他炒绯闻的女演员，两人倒是保持着普通的距离。乐稍微拉下口罩。其实就算不卸掉伪装，那个家伙也绝对能认出他，他只是装作没看见。“二阶堂！”他夸张地挥手，接着向旁边的女演员问好。

 

“八乙女？什么风把你吹到这儿了？”大和抬起眼，从眼镜后面看向他。“工作。”乐答道，自信大和没胆调查他的日程，“你呢？去约会？”他故意问。

 

“没，刚下节目，我车停到外面了。”他没直接否认约会，这让乐更加恼火，明明圈中人都能看出他们两个只是逢场作戏，大和还非得假装假戏真做。他上前一步，抓住大和的手腕：“有事找你，跟我去吃饭。”

 

女演员也是相当有眼色的人，接着就告辞上了车。大和一脸无辜又无奈地看着乐：“八乙女……有什么事在这儿说不行吗？”他试图挣脱，但乐使劲箍着他的手，大概会有一点痛，不过稍微让这家伙痛一下也不是什么坏事，乐想着，把他拖进两人常去的餐厅，照例刷脸点了隐藏菜单的茶泡饭。

 

“谢啦，哥哥一个人来可吃不到。”大和神色自若地说，拿起筷子。已经分手一个多月了，他自忖可以态度如常地对待八乙女乐，为了之后考虑，和TRIGGER的队长之间关系别别扭扭的总不太好。现在不是吃饭的时间，店里也没有别人，乐索性继续动用帅哥特权占据了包间，把门锁好。

 

“别装了。”

 

大和的面具有一瞬间的崩坏，他嘴里嚼着金枪鱼，用疑惑的神色看过来。乐皱起眉头，直直地瞪回去：“你，还喜欢我吧。”

 

“抱歉啊，”大和完全没有接茬的意思，“要是早知道你这么长情，我当初就直接拒绝你了。”就是这样，塑造出薄情的花花公子形象，让这家伙死心。往常他想逃离一段关系的时候，这一招无往不利。但他想错了，乐和他的前女友们都不一样。“为什么？我听和泉兄说，你一开始就发表了’反正两个月就会分手’的宣言……你明明很喜欢我，我看得出来。”

 

大和咽下食物，叹了口气。他感到自己的伪装已经摇摇欲坠，被仍旧喜欢着的人这么说，就算是他也会破功的。“你也吃啊。”他试图调转话题，但早就知道是徒劳。“谈完再吃。”乐根本不打算放过他，“我是认准了就绝对不会放手的类型，你应该知道，所以你到底在担心什么？”

 

用沉默防御，已经是最后的手段了。大和垂下眼睛，一口口地扒着茶泡饭，准备再次下筷子的时候，碗被乐拉走了。“回答我，你到底在逃避什么？”他露出锐利的眼神，像要把大和扒得一丝不挂似的。迎上那道目光的瞬间，大和就知道自己输了。

 

“你太坚定了，会让我真的产生期待。”他小声说。

 

“那不是很好吗？”

 

“……是啊，可能是我太逊了，配不上这份期待。”

 

因为害怕背叛就不敢相信承诺，因为害怕期待落空，干脆连期待都不要有。跟总是认真地、毫不逃避地对待自己的感情的乐比起来，大和觉得自己真是逊毙了。

 

“啊？”乐只是表达着单纯的疑惑，“你明明很好啊，要不然我喜欢你干什么？”

 

大和放下呆呆地举在空中的筷子，再次叹气。最让人遭不住的就是这份态度，在八乙女乐看来，爱和被爱统统都是理所当然的事情，但对大和来说不是这样。他在脑海中搜寻着能够让对面的男人明白的语句。

 

“这么说吧，和你在一起……太幸福了，幸福得可怕。”

 

已经没有热腾腾的饭冒着白气，脸红也找不到借口了。乐脸上掠过复杂的表情，沉默着没有说话。

 

“我也很后悔。觉得对不起你付出的感情，也讨厌这样没有抓住幸福的勇气的自己。所以……”大和稍稍抬起视线，“可以再试一次吗？”

 

乐定定地看着他，胸口像被撕扯般地痛着，可悲的征服欲和保护欲涌了上来。是他太过单纯地以己度人了，明明知道他喜欢的人是个胆小又爱逃避的家伙，却没有考虑过他的感受。“抱歉……”他开口，大和却低下了头：“……也是啊，毕竟都被甩过一次了。”

 

“不是！我是想说，抱歉没察觉到你的不安。可以再和我交往一次吗？”他向前伸出手，大和嘀嘀咕咕地说着什么这样让人很害羞啊之类的话，但还是握住了他的手。“那个……没问题啊。”他收紧了手指，“除非你要甩掉我，否则我不会再离开了。”

 

“……怎么突然……”

 

“你是笨蛋吗，”大和报复似的捏着他的手指，“我喜欢你啊。”

 

乐觉得大概全身的血液都涌到头上了，连理智都所剩无几。“我想抱你。”他突然说，大和像触电一样甩开了他的手，不可思议地看着他。“你别……”别随地发情啊，这话还没说出来，他就被揽进了一个怀抱里，乐偏高的体温一瞬间包围了他，让他甚至有些无法呼吸。

 

他把下巴放在乐的肩膀上，伸手回抱住他：“……别说那么让人误解的话啊。”


End file.
